


Forgetting Hannah Abbott

by Nymphadorable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lovebottom, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One True Pairing, Penis In Vagina Sex, Second Chances, Soulmates, True Love, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, potterotica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphadorable/pseuds/Nymphadorable
Summary: Following a recent break-up, Neville Longbottom escapes to a veritable paradise in the hopes of mending his broken heart. He’s immediately drawn in by the by the beauty of Kauai but after an unexpected reunion, Neville discovers the island has more to offer than he could ever have hoped for.





	1. Paradise Found

**Author's Note:**

> A big shout out to J.K. Rowling. Thank you for bringing magic into the lives of so many people, myself included. All characters belong solely to you. 
> 
> Another giant thank you to my incredible betas [ Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Expecto_Patronum) , [ BrandonStrayne ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonStrayne/pseuds/BrandonStrayne) , [ Drarryismymuse ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/pseuds/Drarryismymuse) ! You three are a constant source of inspiration, delight, and I couldn't have done this without you. <3

A thick blanket of fog wrapped itself around the large plane, seeming to reflect the mood of the handsome wizard who was fidgeting nervously in his plush first class seat. Neville had heard of the famed San Francisco weather but even so, he had been unprepared for just how hazy his current surroundings would be. Waiting at the gate, he'd even found himself wondering if the captain would be able to take off in such conditions, but when he'd voiced his reservations a member of the flight crew had assured him that this was par for the course and that he had no need to worry, so he had hesitantly boarded the giant steel contraption for the second time in the past fifteen hours.

Now, as he waited for the rest of his fellow passengers to file in and get situated, he wondered if he'd made the right decision.

He'd been so excited to book their honeymoon to the exotic garden isle of Kauai that he'd even let Hannah talk him into the muggle form of transportation. Although that wasn't really any shock; he would have done just about anything for her. Her reasoning had been that, even if it was slower, at such great distance flying was far safer than any of their magical alternatives.

“Warm towel, sir?”

The perkily-delivered question pulled him out of his musings and Neville turned to face the shapely flight attendant who was holding out a pristinely rolled white hand towel to him. Looking back at her blankly for a few moments, he flushed as he remembered that this was meant to be a soothing pre-flight facial treatment and nodded in thanks. Taking the warm cloth from her, he unrolled it and gingerly patted his face before folding it up primly and handing it back.

“Long day?” she asked sweetly, seeming to sense his exhaustion.

“Quite so,” Neville replied softly. Picking up on his accent, the leggy brunette perked up.

“Straight from London?” she asked curiously, batting her lashes more than his classically British sensibilities found appropriate. However, he was nothing if not a gentleman and, ignoring her faux pas, he politely gave an affirmative nod.

“Well, may I offer you a coffee or complimentary glass of champagne?”

Taking only a moment to consider the options, he chuckled before shyly asking, “Any chance you've got a scotch?”

Laughing softly, she inclined her head and asked “Straight up or on the rocks?”

“On the rocks.” He smiled. “Please.”

“And your wife?” she asked curiously, looking at the empty seat beside him. “Would she like the same when she arrives?”

Neville immediately sobered, his brow furrowing at the pain that blossomed anew in his chest. The last thing he needed was to be reminded of the still fresh betrayal and he had to forcibly stop his mind from wandering back to the image of his now ex-fiancee poised nude atop another man in their East London flat. The man had been some nondescript buffoon from her photography class... Jordan? Jonathan? Justin? Jason?... He stifled an angry grunt, shaking the image from his head.

“Just the scotch,” he replied icily before turning away from the startled flight attendant dismissively and looking back out the window to the grey mist beyond. Guilty, although not entirely sure for what, the young woman stepped away to fetch his drink.

After a bumpy beginning to the trip, the rest of the flight went by in relative calm and—three scotches later—he’d even managed to mostly forget about his failed engagement. Hannah had already broken his heart and stained the past six months of his life; he wouldn't allow her to taint his enjoyment of this trip as well, especially as it was to be in the one place he'd dreamed of traveling to for years.

***

The drive up the coastline of the small Hawaiian island was turning out to be delightfully relaxing and Neville was actually grateful that his ex had insisted that he learn the muggle skill before they set out on their honeymoon.

When he'd stepped off the plane into the fragrant and sultry tropical air, he had immediately known the small enclosed car that he'd initially reserved would not be adequate and was delighted when the rental company upgraded him to a more sturdy Jeep free of charge. Having worked out how to remove the SUV’s roof—with more than a little magic—he was now cruising through lush rolling hills and tropical rainforest with the stereo turned up full blast, his sandy waves whipping in the wind.

The drive was slow and easy, and before long he was winding his way down the side of a mountain towards the small coastal town of Hanalei.

Neville's breath caught in his throat as the Jeep evened out and he came upon an old iron bridge resting over a winding river. He took a moment to relish the view of the patchwork valley before him, nestled between primeval mountains whose vibrant green crags jutted high into the sky and were painted with long, slim waterfalls. He could feel the energy of an ancient magic vibrating off of the land and sat stunned, drinking in his surroundings. This place was an herbologist’s dream.

The high-pitched honk of a horn broke his revery and, coming back to himself, he realized a small line of cars had formed behind him. Waving over his shoulder, he slowly made his way across the one lane bridge and into the town beyond. It was a pretty little community with a laid-back style. The homes were plantation-style in construction, painted in vibrant greens or primary colours, and many had been built on thick stilts. They were completely different from anything he'd ever seen before and yet they radiated homey-ness.

Turning down a small side street, he cruised along until he spotted the address he'd been watching for, painted in bright white numbers on a tall castle-like wall made of obsidian lava rock. Directing his SUV through the archway and down a winding foliage-lined drive, he was charmed as he came upon the cozy lavender-hued cottage that would be his home for the next month. Parking the Jeep and collecting his single, enchanted carry-on, Neville walked through the beautifully landscaped garden up to a cheery daffodil door, happier than he'd been in months.

As he stepped into the eclectically appointed home within, decorated in a pleasing mixture of Bohemian and East Asian decor, even the chilling champagne for two couldn't dampen his delight.

Dropping his bag beside the door, Neville grabbed the bottle from where it rested in a bucket of ice, ignoring the two flutes beside it. He walked straight through the foyer and drawing room towards the ceiling-lengthed windows beyond. Stepping out onto the covered lanai, he sunk into a cozy hammock, admiring the expansive gardens which lead down to meet a delicate hibiscus hedge and swaying palms, the barest hint of golden sand and aquamarine water peeking through. Making easy work of uncorking the bubbly, he raised the bottle up in salute to the ocean beyond and took one long pull.

Swaying back and forth, he quickly polished off the rest of the bottle. In that moment, all of the hurts and worries of the past few months, and the many long years prior, faded away. A contented smile transformed his already attractive features and before long, the soft sounds of the ocean, carried to him by a gentle breeze, lured Neville into a peaceful slumber.

It was the best sleep he'd had in years.


	2. A Girl and Her Niffler

Luna smiled and hummed as she stepped over the threshold of the little emerald green plantation cottage that had been her home for the past six months. With a bag of groceries balanced on one hip, she toed off her sandals, gently kicking the door shut behind her. Dropping her purse on an antique bar cart that rested beside the door, she padded quietly into the sunny yellow kitchen, cheerfully depositing her groceries on the countertop.

“Midas!” Luna called in a singsong voice, smiling as she heard the click of nails across the terracotta flooring in the living room.

It wasn't long before the sweet little black niffler, who'd been a member of her family for the past half-decade, turned the corner and crawled up the cabinets to sit before her. He was a handsome little fellow; his normally black fur shone an inky auburn as he sat in the middle of a sunbeam, staring up at her expectantly with golden eyes.

“I've got something for you,” she whispered conspiratorially, as she pulled a glowing pink pearl bracelet from her pocket.

Midas’s eyes widened and he stilled, trembling with anticipation as he waited for the precious gift. Leaning down, Luna placed a tender kiss atop his head as she draped the strand around his neck. He rewarded her with a few contented little squeaks and rubbed against her affectionately.

“You're welcome, love,” she replied softly, scratching him beneath the chin and smiling as he scrambled down the counter. Watching as he scurried around the corner, she laughed softly to herself when he raced off to secure his newly acquired loot in the makeshift burrow she'd created for him out of some built-in storage cabinets.

She and Midas had an arrangement: he would protect the large savings she'd pulled out of Gringotts before leaving England and, in turn, he was allowed to keep sixty percent of the jewelry she received as bonuses and tips from her employer. Luna was working as the part-time housekeeper and house sitter for one of the most wealthy jewelry heiresses in the world. The largest perk to her job was that she was regularly compensated or gifted with jewelry by the older woman. Little did Midas know that this was the entire reason she took the job in the first place. Well, that and the fact that it was a good cover for how she made a living in the small muggle community of Hanalei.

Most people had no idea how wealthy the Lovegood family was and that suited Luna just fine. Her mother, Pandora, was the only child of one of the oldest pureblood families in England and when she'd died, a trust had been created in Luna's name. She'd had to wait until she was eighteen and had graduated from Hogwarts before she could pull from the trust, but she didn't mind. In fact, she hadn't used much of her fortune at all. Not until she'd visited Kauai on holiday six months prior and fallen in love with the island. Luna had immediately decided to make the small north shore town her new winter home and had purchased the cozy green cottage that she, Midas, and her messenger-albatross Hermes now shared.

A smile tugged at her lips as she listened to the metallic rustling that was coming from the living room as Midas rearranged his treasures, and she set about unpacking and putting away her groceries. With a flick of her wand and a quiet incantation, the stereo system came to life and she sang along softly, chopping up the fresh fruit she'd bought at the farmers market earlier in the morning. As the gentle trade winds came breezing through her slatted windows, Luna finished setting her kitchen in order and padded softly into her bedroom to change. A trip to the beach was in order.

Shimmying out of the shorts and tank top she’d worn to clean Ms. De Beer’s house, she rifled through her mango wood dresser until her eyes came to rest on the bathing suit she'd been looking for. Slipping into the cheery little yellow bikini, she drew her wand down the length of her body, casting a quick sun protection spell, before heading out of her room through a set of pretty french doors.

As she passed by one of the apple banana trees growing in her yard, Luna flourished her wand and summoned a bunch of the small fruit. Crossing the yard, she walked towards a grouping of tiny huts, separating out the bananas as she went along. Coming to a stop, she knelt down in front of a similarly sized shrine, placing the fruit before the altar as an offering and smiling at the pretty Menehune who came out to greet her. They gave one another respectful nods and, confident that her little neighbours were appeased, Luna rose back to her feet and walked on towards the garden’s edge.

Slipping a towel off of her laundry line, she looked over her shoulder fondly at her perfect little garden and home before passing between two simple stone guideposts topped with pineapple-shaped lamps to the beach beyond.

The golden sand was warm beneath her feet and she paused to take in a deep breath of the fragrant, salty air. Walking towards the long pier, Luna smiled as she looked around at her surroundings. The beach was pretty quiet today, with only a few tourists, and she smiled as she passed a small family.

Her heart tugged softly at the sight of the tall brunette man who was seated beside an adorable toddler with chestnut curls, clad in a riotously pink two-piece with bright white sunblock spread across the bridge of her nose. The pair were building a mountain of a sandcastle, carefully constructing turrets and a moat, as his wife slept soundly under a large umbrella nearby. It was a beautiful scene, and for a brief moment Luna pictured the handsome Gryffindor that she so fancied playing with a child of their own. Neville would make an incredible father.

Sadness quickly crept in and Luna pushed it aside. She'd heard that he and Hannah Abbott had gotten engaged and she feebly attempted to wish the best for the pair, falling short.

Mentally reprimanding herself, Luna reasoned that if anyone deserved to find happiness it was Nev. And Hannah seemed to be kind enough; she was certainly a more conventional choice. In the end, all that mattered was that Neville was happy.

But still, she sighed... if only she hadn't let fear guide her that fateful day, maybe she and Neville could have found happiness in one another.

Sighing, Luna laid out her towel on a quiet stretch of the beach and waded into the warm Hawaiian waters. There was no use dwelling on the past and punishing herself for choices made by a battle-worn, terrified, and more insecure version of herself.

Relaxing her body and floating atop the clear aquamarine waters, she let the waves lap over her body and wash away the memory of pale blue eyes, flaxen hair, and that heartbreakingly lopsided smile.

If she and Neville were meant to have been, he would be here with her now, not half a world away.


	3. Chance Encounters

It had been nearly a fortnight since Neville had arrived in Hanalei and already the small island of Kauai was beginning to feel like home. The locals were all so incredibly kind and open, and he'd immediately taken to the laidback lifestyle that seemed as much a part of the culture as the sun, sand and surf. The juxtaposition of hard work and relaxed play suited him just fine and he'd quickly fallen into the ebb and flow of hours spent working on in-depth research, broken up by swimming and hiking, as well as learning surfing, paddle boarding, kayaking and strumming away lazily on his new koa wood ukulele.

He'd never been anywhere with such an incredible array of magical flora and fauna and he’d already discovered two previously unknown magical plants, as well as one species thought long extinct. He couldn't wait to hear back from Professor Sprout in regards to the Hapu’u I’i photos he'd sent her. The furry fiddlehead fern varietal was mistakenly thought to have been extinct by the wizarding community, so it was with intense joy that he had found that it was growing voraciously on the small Hawaiian island.

The large plants started their lives smooth and richly hyacinth hued, with a slightly frosted stalk similar in consistency and colour to grapes ripening on the vine. When the ferns matured they ranged anywhere in size from one to twelve meters in height, with a thick maroon or orange pelt covering the stalks. If you ran your hand along their backsides they would curl and nuzzle against your touch, not dissimilar to a contented house cat. They were quite the sight to behold and Neville had to admit he'd gotten a bit carried away in the sheer number of photos he'd taken of them, as well as the subsequent sketches that he'd drawn. He simply couldn't help himself.

This was an especially important discovery as, since the war had ended, Hermione Granger had been working at marrying muggle medicine and medicinal wizardry in an attempt to bring better mental health care to the wizarding community at large. A development that was desperately needed after the horrors so many had suffered.

Her work with other fiddlehead varieties had shown initial signs of real promise when it came to patients who'd suffered minimal to moderate abuse by the Cruciatus Curse, but it seemed that a stronger variety was needed to aid in the treatment of those who'd suffered prolonged abuse, such as Neville's parents. He'd worked hard to ground himself, but as he walked into town for his morning coffee, Neville couldn't help but nurture the small bud of hope that had taken root in his chest. He was cautiously optimistic that the rediscovery of this plant would lead to the breakthrough he'd been hoping for since childhood. It was hard to imagine what life might be like with the presence of his parents in it, but all the same, he hoped to someday find out.

Smiling to himself and striding up a short set of stairs with a little extra pep in his step, Neville entered the small open-air cafe which had become a staple in his morning routine. After ordering a cinnamon roll and some coffee, he seated himself at a corner table on the expansive lanai and set out to enjoying his morning newspaper. He didn't expect to hear back from Pomona until this evening at the earliest, so a day of self-care was in store ahead.

He'd heard of a protected stretch of beach all the way up the coastline, where the highway gave way to the ocean, that was supposed to have stellar snorkeling. Herbology had always been his passion, but one of his closely kept secrets was that he adored all living creatures, magic and non-magic alike. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin the first time a majestic sea turtle had swam up beside him, and since that first encounter he'd spent as much time in the water as possible. He couldn't wait to look at all the different varieties of fish as he swam through the crystal clear waters, if he was lucky he may even spot an octopus or monk seal!

There was also the trailhead to the Kalalau Trail that took hikers along the Nā Pali coastline and mountains, which he had applied and been granted a hiking and camping permit for, so he was excited to get a precursory glance at the trail's conditions. He planned to get a feel for the hike that awaited him later in the week this afternoon, but all that would have to wait until he'd finished his paper.

With the ocean breeze cooling the tropical heat and the gentle clucking of the local wild chickens creating a comforting white noise, Neville easily slipped into a near trancelike state and before he knew it two hours had passed. The soft thud of a bag of coffee beans falling to the floor pulled him from the paper’s current events page and he looked up curiously, rejoining his surroundings.

His attention was drawn to a petite blonde who was bent over, picking up the fallen bag of beans. Loose curls cascaded over her shoulder, creating a protective veil which blocked her face from view, in a way not dissimilar to one of the island's many waterfalls. Her legs were slender and long, and she wore sandals that were affixed to her ankles with pearly satin ribbons, showcasing toe and fingernails lacquered in a shocking shade of fuchsia. All together, she painted quite the pretty picture and Neville flushed self-consciously as he realized that he'd been staring.

Straightening, the slight woman placed the newly retrieved bag back onto one of the shop’s shelves and, once finished, she stood on tip-toes in an attempt to reach up to the top shelf for a local artisan’s stoneware mug. That must have been how she knocked the coffee down in the first place, he mused. The former clumsy boy in him stirred from within like the red mist of a remembrall and Neville stood immediately to help.

He admired the wild mess of golden spirals that fell down past the woman's waist. He’d always been a sucker for long hair, and yet for some reason a curious sense of familiarity tugged at the back of his mind as he gazed at this specific mane. Averting his gaze from the tiny turquoise bikini that was peeking through her crocheted ivory minidress, Neville cleared his throat as he came to stand beside her.

“May I help?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

“Oh! That would be lovely,” came the dreamy reply, freezing him in place.

Even before she turned, he knew it was Luna; he'd have known that melodic voice in the deepest of sleeps. He'd certainly heard it enough in his dreams.

As the girl he'd grown to adore at Hogwarts turned to face him, he greedily drank in the sight of her. She was even more beautiful than he'd remembered. The sun had lent the faintest glow to her pale skin and the humidity of their surroundings caused her naturally curly hair to bewitchingly frame her face like a halo. Tucked behind one ear, her wand stuck out brazenly from its usual resting place, and he had to stifle a delighted laugh. She never had cared much for the separation of magic folk and muggles.

Dove grey eyes turned up to meet his in gratitude before her full pink pout quirked up in delighted surprise. He stood there transfixed as recognition filled those intelligent eyes and deep amber lashes fluttered against her pretty freckled cheeks. Merlin, she was perfect.

“Neville?” she breathed, looking him up and down as though she could hardly believe he stood before her.

“Hey, Luna,” he replied with an easy grin. Reaching up and smoothly snatching the mug she'd been admiring from its resting place, he held it out to her with a practiced calm and casually replied, “Wotcher?”


	4. Changing Tides

Luna was briefly paralyzed with panic. Neville couldn't possibly be here, on this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, grinning broadly at her as he held out the mug that she'd been reaching for only moments earlier. She had to be hallucinating. And as everyone knew, even in the wizarding world, hallucinating was a very bad sign.

The memory of her father's gradual descent into madness sprung forth from the recesses of her mind. Mental illness was no stranger to the Lovegood family, and although there was nothing inherently wrong with that, the possibility that she may suffer from the family curse still threatened to suffocate her with panic.

She blinked rapidly in an attempt to clear away the all-too-real image of her childhood crush. But it was no use. There he stood, a painfully beautiful reminder of a life that could have been. She had just about resigned herself to the fate of a room adjacent to that of her father’s in St Mungo’s, when the winds shifted.

A sudden breeze tousled Neville's amber waves, quelling Luna's panic and immediately erasing any doubt as it carried his familiar scent to her. Breathing in deeply, she reveled in the woodsy blend of sandalwood and cedar, touched by the faintest hint of something citrusy and all his own. Her mind may have been able to conjure an image of him built from memory, but nothing could replicate the way Neville smelled, or the velvety baritone that wrapped around her like a well-worn cardigan as he addressed her.

“Luna?” he asked, concern clear in his eyes as his brow furrowed with a measure of uncertainty at her lack of response. He set the mug back on the shelf and reached out hesitantly, softly stroking her arm in an attempt to soothe her. “Are you alright?”

Shaking her head clear of any hesitation, relief flooded her, and she beamed up into his beautiful blue eyes giggling with delight. Unable to contain her joy, and surprising both herself and the handsome Gryffindor, she launched herself at him; throwing her arms around his broad shoulders and pressing her cheek into the crook of his neck.

“Oh, Neville! I can't believe it's really you!” she whispered fiercely, her voice suspiciously thick. Caught off guard, but also sublimely pleased with her greeting, Neville wrapped his arms around Luna's tiny waist and held her close.

A few moments later she regained her faculties and slowly unwound her arms from around Neville's neck, stepping back a couple of inches to stop herself from running greedy hands over his gorgeous athletic frame. She was only slightly embarrassed by her sudden outburst and made no attempt to hide the affection clearly written on her face as her eyes devoured the sight of him.

Most other girls would have coloured at the heady look Neville was directing towards her as he stared unflinchingly back into her eyes. The barista, unnoticed by the handsome pair, was watching their reunion with rapt fascination, lips parted and fanning herself.

“What are you doing here?” Neville asked as he reached out, tucking a stray curl behind Luna's ear. His fingers brushed the tender flesh of her neck as he drew them away, causing her pulse to quicken.

“I came on holiday a half-year ago and, well, I fell in love,” she replied simply.

“Oh,” his response was soft and, if she wasn't mistaken, faintly touched by melancholy. “Who’s the lucky bloke?”

Luna smiled up at him shyly. “Not with a bloke,” she replied coquettishly. “With the island.” Neville relaxed visibly at the revelation.

“How about you?” Luna pressed. “What brings you here?” Holding her breath, she noted that Neville appeared to be here alone. Ringless no less.

“That's a long story,” came his guarded reply.

“Perfect,” she replied with a grin, and much to Neville's contentment, she threaded her fingers through his. Turning as she pulled him along behind, Luna informed him matter-of-factly, “You can tell me the whole story over lunch.”

***

And so he did. He shocked himself, spilling every torrid detail of the last six months. From coming home to discover his cheating fiance in the act; to the mess of having to split up their household, which included losing his beloved pug Winston; to the decision he'd made to come on what would have been their honeymoon, alone. Something he'd been terrified of right up until he'd stepped off of the plane.

Through his explanation of the entire sordid affair, Luna sat quietly by, listening, holding his hand and squeezing it comfortingly from time to time. He was grateful that she didn't watch on in pity as so many of his mates back in England had. Neville was slightly shocked by the realization that the thought of Hannah was no longer a source of intense pain. _When had that happened?_ he wondered.

Lunch gave way to an afternoon spent walking along the beach side-by-side, recounting the past seven years of their lives to one another. They talked about the ups-and-downs of constantly being a subject of the public eye, a result of their co-leadership of the DA. They shared stories of their respective careers, with Neville having spent considerable time at the Ministry as an auror before having to take a sabbatical after a particularly dicey run-in with one of Fenrir Greyback’s protégés. It turned out that the close-call had been one of the best things that could have possibly happened to Neville.

It had led to a visit from their beloved Herbology professor Pomona Sprout, who had been absolutely distraught. The feisty witch had forbade him from ever setting foot in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement again, and as she was the closest to a mother he had ever come to having, he had no choice but to acquiesce. Hannah had been less than pleased when Neville had accepted the position as Co-Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, a position that Pomona had lined up, but to him it was a dream come true.

He found that he was actually incredibly proficient at teaching and he loved his students and work in equal measure. None of this shocked Luna as Neville had easily been the most talented Herbology pupil through all their years in school. He'd also been a natural when it came to teaching their classmates defensive spells.

Likewise, Neville could not have been less surprised that Luna had taken up a career as a wizarding naturalist. She was incredible at connecting with other species and had been a zealous advocate for magical creatures as long as he'd known her. She had worked for some time as a contractor for the Ministry of Magic, traveling around the world in order to classify—and often discover—magical creatures. Her work in the field, much like Neville’s, is what had spurred her to visit Kauai in the first place.

After an excitable conversation about all of the incredible species of magical plants and creatures the two had found, they fell into a comfortable silence. Matching each other's pacing as they strolled along, Neville was stunned by how easily they had picked up right where they'd left off. The pretty blonde by his side had always been easy to talk to, in fact she'd grown to be his closest friend when they were in school. But he hadn't handled her rejection very well, all too happy to cut her out of his life at Hannah's insistence. He felt a fool for that now. Damn his pride.

“Nev?” Luna asked, pulling gently on his hand so that he came to a stop by her side. He was grateful that she'd dragged him away from his worried musings. Looking out to where the waves were playfully dancing against the shore before turning to face her, he realized that for some reason he was struggling to meet her gaze.

“Where did you go?” she pressed.

The question confused Neville, and he wondered if he'd missed something that she'd said. He replied with a frown, “What do you mean? I'm right here.”

“No, handsome,” Luna replied softly, causing Neville's heart to leap at the endearment. Reaching up, she softly stroked his temple as she continued, “I meant here.”

His heart pounded against his chest in response to her touch, and with a mixture of embarrassment and shame he confessed, “I was thinking of how I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have pushed you away... I've missed you, Luna, so much.”

Watching the flush blossoming on her cheeks like tulips in the spring, Neville longed to lean in and kiss her. He wanted so badly to wrap her in his arms and never let go, but he was still unsure. He'd been so certain that they both shared the same feelings for each other during their seventh year, and somehow he'd terribly misread that situation. Now he stood rooted to the spot, afraid to make the same mistake.

“Oh, Neville,” Luna responded, capturing his gaze. “You don't owe me any such thing.”

Curling her arms around his neck, she stood on tiptoes and ran her fingers through the golden hair that curled at the base of his neck; the intimate act spread warm tingling sensations down his spine. Delighted by the way his breath hitched in response to her touch, she leaned in and sweetly brushed a kiss over his lips, sending a rush of longing coursing through Neville's veins. Instinctively, he wound his arms around her waist, pressing close and deepening their kiss.

Their surroundings were temporarily forgotten when a soft moan escaped Luna's throat. The sound echoed around Neville's head and he ran his hands hungrily over her body, cupping her shapely behind and squeezing it as he ground against her before, in a showing of great restraint, he pulled away. The intensity of their embrace left both of them breathless, with kiss-swollen lips and desire burning in their eyes.

“Dinner?” he murmured, in an attempt at distracting himself, trying to calm down. He didn't want to scare Luna away by being too aggressive, or moving too quickly.

Luna smiled as she drew a fingertip along his collarbone and down his chest, enjoying the picture created when he bit into his lower lip, a response triggered by the sensual act. Looking up at him from beneath long amber lashes she winked at him.

Her reply was flirtatious and soft, “Your place or mine?”


	5. Testing the Waters

The walk to Luna's house had been a quick one and she'd enjoyed the charmed look that had settled over Neville's handsome features as they approached her pineapple guide posts.

“The Hawaiian symbol of hospitality and welcome,” she informed him cheerfully. Nodding in the direction of the small temple and huts that were dotted along the side of her garden before she continued, “I wanted to make sure that they knew I understand this is just as much their home as mine.”

Glancing at the tiny village, Neville's brows shot up. “Garden gnomes?” he asked curiously.

“Kind of, but don't let them hear you call them that,” Luna replied, walking up to a mango tree and picking a couple of the ripest specimens. She made her way over to the temple and deposited the fragrant orange fruit, before returning to his side. “The locals call them Menehune. They've been here far longer than any of us and sadly a great many have been driven out by the muggle population. It's widely assumed that they are simply myth.”

Neville watched Luna in rapt fascination. He'd always loved this about her; the fact that she didn't just take the world at face value, that she was ever curious, pressing tirelessly until she got answers; and that once those answers came she shared her knowledge with others, regardless of whether they believed her or not. He supposed it was all those things combined that made her so good at her job.

Glancing back at the shrine, she gave a small nod, but when he followed her gaze, whomever she'd been acknowledging was gone. Curious. She didn't leave him much time to think on it, instead taking his hand and leading him through her garden towards a charming little jade coloured cottage that was trimmed in creamy white. It was different and lovely, just like her.

Luna smiled back at Neville as they approached her wrap around lanai, suppressing a giggle as he looked curiously around in an attempt to locate the source of a sudden burst of chime-like laughter that was coming from the foliage that surrounded them. To her surprise, he settled his gaze on one spot and gave a prim bow. Stepping up onto the porch, she stopped, turning and sliding her hands onto his solid chest, she let out a dreamy sigh.

“Thank you,” she breathed, leaning in and kissing his forehead now that she was tall enough to reach it.

Neville's hands traveled to her waist, stroking her sides and lightly brushing her curls. “For what?”

“Just for being you.” She enjoyed the way he flushed at the compliment, and leaned in to kiss him once more before pulling away and taking his hand. “Ready?” she asked.

“Ready,” he replied with a smile.

Opening the large glass doors that led into her living room, Luna stepped to the side, welcoming Neville in. As soon as he entered, he immediately felt at home. Floor to ceiling windows spread across the expanse of the house, propped open to promote airflow, and allowing sunlight and ocean views to filter in. She'd decorated her home in an eclectic blend of Polynesian and Moroccan pieces, with a color pallet of rich woods and an array of azure ocean tones. She'd spread soft cushions, colourful watercolours and stunning sculptures artfully throughout, all pieces that spoke to him as well. But the real stunner, he was delighted to find, was that she'd brought the garden indoors with an incredible array of tropical and magic plants.

“Luna,” he murmured, looking around with wonder. “This is beautiful.”

“Thank you,” she replied, smiling she followed his gaze. “It is, isn't it?”

He nodded distractedly, walking around and familiarizing himself with the lush indoor jungle. Luna's heart swelled as she watched Neville adjust into his element, trailing his fingers over waxy leaves, and leaning in to smell the fragrant blooms.

“Cuppa?” she asked, not wanting to disturb him, but unable to ignore her peckish appetite. Barely glancing up, Neville smiled and nodded.

“I'd love one, thank you,” he replied as he sat down in a chair to get a better look at a pink lady's slipper orchid growing beside it.

Leaving him to his own devices, Luna stepped into the kitchen, put on a kettle and with a few quick swishes of her wand, threw together some curried chicken and minted cucumber apple tea sandwiches. As she set up the tea service, she could hear Neville speaking to, she assumed, the various plants. Pouring a pot of assam and settling it between cups and sandwiches, she was completely unprepared for the scene that was about to unfold.

Returning to the living room, she found Neville sitting comfortably in the same chair that she'd left him in, a wide grin adorning his beautiful face and the plants seemingly forgotten. In his lap sat Midas, playing with the gold Rolex that had been adorning his wrist only moments earlier, making contented squeaking noises as the handsome blonde stroked his head. Neville glanced up at her, beaming as she set down the service.

“What's his name?” The question was spoken with such wonder that it tugged at her heart.

“Midas,” she replied, sitting down on the couch opposite the two boys who had stolen her heart and struggled to pour the tea with unsteady hands.

“Hello, Midas,” Neville cooed, tickling her little onyx fellow on the tummy. “I understand you're the king of the castle around here. Is it alright if I pay court to the queen?” The question was sweet and earnest, causing Luna to wonder at how it was that he could possibly have found a way to endear himself to her more.

Midas looked up at Neville, seeming to assess the tall stranger who stared down at him with eyes full of hope. Coming to a decision he nodded and squeaked out what Luna could only assume was his approval, nuzzling against Neville affectionately.

“Thank you, mate,” Neville replied with a smile, stroking Midas's back affectionately. “I'll take good care of her.”

She watched on in fascination as the agile little niffler crawled up Neville's stomach and reached out, attempting to hand back the watch. She'd only seen this type of behavior coming from Midas a time or two, and the display of camaraderie and trust took her breath away.

“No little sir, that was a gift. It's yours,” Neville spoke gently, flooring Luna.

Midas looked back towards her, tilting his head for approval, and all she could do was nod. Letting out a few enthusiastic squeaks, he tucked the timepiece into his pouch, nibbling briefly against Neville's chin before quickly scrambling down the chair and off to his burrow.

“Charming little guy,” Neville commented, watching him as he went. Turning back to face her with a look of genuine interest he continued, “How long has he been with you?”

It was one thing to treat other creatures with kindness, but it was something else entirely to treat them with dignity and respect. If Luna hadn't already loved Neville before, she certainly would now; and with more than a little hesitation she realized that she did indeed love the man currently seated across from her. She had for quite some time.


	6. Jumping in Feet First

Gathering her wits about her, Luna found her voice. “He's been a part of my family for six years now,” she answered Neville while mentally shaking herself. She had to keep it together. She would never forgive herself if she let the man across from her get away a second time, and acting all starry-eyed would only scare him off; especially considering how recently his engagement had ended. Nodding, he leaned in to add a touch of cream to his tea and retrieved one of the sandwiches, unaware of her inner musings.

“He's quite taken with you,” Neville stated, pinning her with a stunning smile as he continued, “Although that's no surprise. It's easy to see why.” He chuckled at the soft gasp that that involuntarily burst from her full cherry pout. Admiring the pretty flush that had spread across her lightly freckled cheeks, he continued, “That shade of pink suits you.”

“Thank you,” Luna replied breathily, fidgeting as she found herself unable to stop the grin that his compliment had spurred.

“You're welcome,” he murmured, eyeing her with barely concealed desire.

The two slipped into a comfortable silence then, eating their sandwiches and sipping tea between furtive glances. When they'd finished, Luna stood nervously, stacking their dishes on the service before leaning down to pick it up; her heart fluttering as Neville's knee grazed hers.

“I'll be right back, I'm just going to get these sorted,” she spoke around the nervous knot that had suddenly filled her throat before softly continuing, “Make yourself at home.”

“Oh, I shall,” came his quiet reply as she turned towards the kitchen; she could hear the smile in his voice as she retreated.

Standing before the open window, she set the tray down shakily and leaned against the cool quartz countertop, grateful that her knees hadn't given out on her yet. Ever since their happy and yet unexpected reunion, she'd felt as though her legs were made of pudding. Closing her eyes, she took a deep, steadying breath in an attempt to calm her nerves and allowed herself to relax.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there meditating, listening to the waves lap gently against the shore and watching the sun scatter like diamonds across the ocean as it dipped below the horizon; but as she calmed, she felt more than heard Neville come to stand behind her, thrilled when his hands cautiously found her hips.

“Hey you,” he murmured softly as she pressed her body back into the warmth of his, his breath tickling the baby-fine curls at her temple. “Would you care for some help with the dishes?”

The request was sweet and spoken with such sincerity that before she knew what she was doing she'd turned to face him and, standing on the tips of her toes, she wrapped her arms around his neck. His eyes were the color of the summer sky and she found that when she gazed up into them they had much the same effect on her, causing her to warm and forget her inhibitions.

“Kiss me,” she breathed, unsure if it had been a request or demand. Either way, the words had barely left her lips before Neville obliged and his mouth came crashing down upon hers; stealing her breath away, as well as any last traces of caution.

His nimble hands explored her body, tangling in her hair as they roamed along the curve of her spine, pulling her closer. Overwhelmed by the heady mixture of sensations that his kisses and wandering touch pulled from her, Luna moaned, curling her fingers into the topaz waves that rested against his collar as she trapped his lower lip between her teeth and tugged.

A rush of pleasure coursed through Neville as their mouths and bodies pressed intimately against one another, colliding with years of pent up adoration and longing. For longer than he could remember, he’d wanted to taste and touch Luna, and now that she was in his grasp he couldn't imagine ever letting her go.

Desperate to be as close to her as any two people could come, he bent down, effortlessly scooping her up into his arms and revelling in the delighted cry of surprise that the action elicited from her. Carrying her from the kitchen, he smiled as she slid her arms around his neck for support, staring up at him wide-eyed.

“Where are we going?” Luna murmured huskily, glancing back towards a small hallway that led towards her room. Following her gaze, Neville gathered up every last bit of bravery he had available and set off in the same direction.

“To bed, if you'll have me,” he replied gently, glancing down as she swayed along with his steps, his eyes full of caution and hope. A shy smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she nodded, forcibly reminding herself to breathe. As the tension drained from his body she leaned in, trailing kisses between his jaw and shoulder.

Neville stilled as they reached Luna's room, taking a moment to admire the calming mixture of carved wood and airy white and gold linens that filled the cozy space. With a deep breath he smiled and carried her across the threshold, placing her softly back onto her feet as he reached her large platform bed, hands lingering on her hips.

Unspeakably thrilled when she smiled impishly up at him and lifted her arms above her head, Neville willingly obeyed the silent request. Following her lead, he slowly slid the ivory mini dress up Luna's body and over her head, admiring the honeyed curls that tumbled down across her shoulders as they were freed from their threaded cage. Dropping the scant bundle of fabric to the floor, his eyes came to rest on the gentle hills and valleys that made up the landscape of her body, kissed by the sun and petal smooth.

As he stood admiring her, Luna reached first behind her back and then down to her hips, tugging loose the ties that held her skimpy bikini in place and shocking him into speechlessness as it joined her dress at their feet.

“Merlin, you're beautiful,” He spoke in hushed reverie, after regaining his ability to formulate thoughts into sentences. His eyes devoured her covetously.

Her breasts were tipped with buds the color of English roses and, although not large, they were full and perky. Imagining how perfectly they'd fit into his cupped palms, Neville shifted his weight, finding his swim shorts had tightened considerably at the thought. His eyes dipped further, skimming over her petite waist and smooth stomach, before stopping on the neatly trimmed grouping of curls at the junction of her full thighs. The urge to push her down onto the bed and bury himself inside of the treasure hidden beneath that gilded patch threatened to overwhelm him, and it was with barely managed restraint that he tore his eyes away, bringing them back up to meet hers.

Luna, who was beaming up at him, stepped closer, leaning in to catch his mouth with her own as she slid her hands beneath the soft black cotton of his t-shirt, her fingers exploring the firm expanse of muscle hidden beneath. She tasted of honeyed cucumbers and that, mixed with the hushed moan that escaped her throat as she stroked the skin just above the waistband to his shorts, proved all the convincing that he needed. Breaking their heated embrace, Neville frantically shrugged out of his shirt before making quick work of unbuttoning his shorts, pausing as he caught sight of the stunned expression that had settled over her delicate features.

Luna, for her part, had short circuited the moment her eyes fell across the sculpted Adonis standing before her. The subtle bronze tan that Neville had earned from spending hours working in the sunshine, perfectly accentuated his finely toned physique. The muscles of his forearms, legs and chest were highlighted by a shimmering layer of downy-soft hair, a champagne trail of which began just below his navel, tantalizingly leading her gaze further down. Her mouth watered at the provocative thought of tasting what was pressed against the cloth still clinging to his thighs, hidden from view.

Biting into her lower lip, Luna reached out, and hooking one finger into the open fly of Neville's shorts, she tugged against them softly. The raw groan that she was met with as she grazed the tender flesh beneath them, went straight to her head, warming her blood like a generous shot of firewhisky. Chancing a glance up at the handsome blonde, she found that he was watching her, making no attempt to hide the desire that burned in his eyes. Reaching out, he took both of her hands into his own and brought them up to his waistband, slowly guiding her into easing his shorts down until they dropped beside their other discarded articles of clothing on the floor.

Casting her eyes down, Luna bit back a gasp. Neville's cock was just as perfect as the rest of him. Long and thick, without being too much so, she found herself tentatively reaching out to stroke its silken length. At her touch he moaned, thrusting forward more fully into her palm as he softly ran his fingers through the curls resting against her spine. The tremors that ran through his body as she continued her eager exploration spurred an intense ache between her thighs, her need for him becoming overwhelming.

Finding her voice, she looked up into his forget-me-not eyes and whispered, “I believe that you said something about taking me to bed?”

As Luna's words sunk in, blood pounded in Neville's ears, echoing his heartbeat, and a brilliant smile appeared on his handsome face as he turned her around towards the bed and playfully replied, “That I did.”


	7. Rolling in the Deep

Luna stood still, heart beating a frantic rhythm against her rib cage as every nerve in her body seemed supercharged, waiting in anticipation for what was to come. Seconds crawled by, shrouded in silence, and she found herself too nervous to turn around, worried that Neville may have changed his mind and left. Worse yet, what if he had decided this was was the perfect opportunity to exact revenge upon her for rejecting him all those years before? _No_ , she chided herself, _He would never do anything of the sort_. But the electric hush stretched on... _Would he?_ Walking the line between anticipation and worry, she nearly jumped out of her skin when the length of his torso pressed suddenly against her back.

Wrapping one arm securely around her middle, he used the other to draw the hair away from her neck, giving himself access to lean down and kiss the sensitive flesh behind her ear. She groaned quietly at the delicious sensations that he spread so easily through her body with only a faint touch of his lips. Pressing back into him, she swayed her hips so that the hard length of his rod pressed provocatively against her lower back and pert behind. The corresponding hissing sound that was produced as he sucked in air from between his teeth, was one of the most erotic sounds that Luna had ever heard and she made note to do everything in her power to recreate that response as often as possible in the future.

Running his hand from her waist up, until he was cupping her breast, Neville trapped the small pink bud at its tip between his fingers and squeezed until she cried out in pleasure. He continued this delightful assault until she was leaning fully against him, one of her hands tugging gently at her free nipple while the other rested just below her navel, a single finger brushing lightly back and forth over her clit.

So distracted by the pleasure that was wrapping itself around her, Luna barely even felt the tip of his wand as it pressed against her stomach, completely missing his soft invocation of, “Copulus Obstrucio.” She could not, however, ignore the warming sensation that spread throughout her core before slowly dissipating as the charm took effect. At the realization of what he'd done, she moaned and ground her hips more instantly back into him. She wanted him. Inside of her. Now.

Curling his hand around her wrist, Neville tugged her finger away from the junction of her thighs and brought it up to his mouth; licking the tip of her finger before wrapping both lips around it and sucking.

“You taste incredible,” he breathed hotly against her neck, earning himself a scandalized little gasp from the petite blonde.

Reaching down between her legs he slid a finger against her slick entrance, stroking it softly up and down before finding the bundle of nerves that rested at the apex of her sex. Teasing around the small pearl that rested there, his fingertip ran in circles around it, leaving her gasping and panting between cries of passion. It wasn't long before Luna was perched on the precipice of a pleasure so great that she was barely able to stand on her own.

“Neville!” she murmured throatily, panic warring with need. “Please... my knees...” the last little more than a whimper.

She could feel his chuckle rumbling against her back, a smile clear in his voice as he replied, “I've got you, love.” Squeezing the arm wrapped about her waist a little tighter, he nibbled lightly at her earlobe as his middle finger teased around her clit with more insistence. His next words clearly a command, “Let go.”

And she did. She barely had time to process his words before wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through her body, drawing an elated sob of euphoria from her. Tilting her head back to rest on his shoulder, she flushed crimson as her silver eyes caught sight of his beautiful blue ones and she came to the realization that he'd been watching her come undone. Her embarrassment vanished the moment that he gave her that perfect lopsided smile that she loved so dearly.

Time seemed to still as a comforting bliss blanketed itself around the golden pair and the delectable delirium that had swept them up mere moments before began to ebb. Reaching back, Luna curled a hand around the back of Neville's neck, clinging to him for support. She was grateful when he gingerly turned her to face him and, leaning down once more, he scooped her back up into his solid arms.

With a lithe grace, unimaginable when they'd been in school, he knelt down onto her bed. Placing her gently in the middle of her downy comforter and stroking the silken curls that had fanned out beneath her head, he gave her a roguish wink as he came to rest beside her.

“Hey you,” Neville's velvet baritone wrapped around her as he smiled affectionately down at her.

“Hi,” she breathed, grinning back up at him giddily. The delighted chuckle that served as his initial response spread out a warming rush of elated joy from the centre of her stomach to the tips of her fingers and toes.

Seconds slipped past and she found herself idly admiring the handsome Gryffindor sprawled out beside her. He lay on his side, propped up by one elbow as he looked down at her, his hand curled beneath one rugged cheek. His normally flaxen hair turned a shimmering silvery blue by the dusk that poured in through her windows, and as she brushed a few strands from his face she realized it was the same colour as his sparkling eyes.

“Sickle for your thoughts?’ He murmured as the pad of his thumb ran softly up and down her cheek.

“You're incredibly beautiful,” Luna responded without a moment's hesitation, holding his gaze unashamedly. She chortled at the flush that darkened his cheeks in the soft moonlight and turned onto her side to admire him more fully, slipping one leg over his hip.

“Then I'm in good company,” he replied.

Taking advantage of the intimacy of their new position, Neville pressed Luna back down into the comforter, using his knees to push her legs open wider as he positioned himself between them. First drawing her arms above her head, he then pinned them in place and leaned down, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth. Holding it between his teeth, he alternated between flicking the tip of it repeatedly with his tongue, and sucking softly against the tender nub.

Luna cried out and squirmed beneath him in rapture, gasping as his knob parted the dewy petals of her femininity and came to rest flush against the entry to her hidden paradise. He stilled immediately, relaxing his grip on her wrists, clearly as shocked by the sudden contact as she was. The look on his face as his brows knitted together, lips parted in longing, painted a stunning picture and she shifted her hips in response. In all of her life, she had never wanted a single thing so badly as she wanted Neville at that moment in time.

Pulling free of his now weak grasp, Luna stroked his hair with one hand, boldly gripping his toned arse with the other. Kissing her way from his shoulder up along his neck, she continued to grind beneath him, delighting in the increasingly ragged tempo of his breathing.

“Please,” she sighed, while wrapping her legs around his waist. Pleading as she opened herself up to him, “I need you.”

Luna's words were his undoing. Neville's lips came crashing down against her own, his hands moving down to grip the smooth skin of her hips as he jerked his hips boldly forward, driving his aching rod deep inside of her. Her body was heavenly. She was so soft, warm and tight, and the feeling of her wrapped around him was better than anything that he'd ever dreamed of.

He made love to her slowly, taking his time as he pumped his thighs between hers, unable to believe that the incredible woman beneath him was the same girl that he'd fallen for over a decade before. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and he found himself nearly overwhelmed by the temptation to press as deeply and quickly into her as possible. Struggling, he held himself back, not wanting to hurt her; his jaw clenched with the effort.

She seemed to know exactly what he was feeling and breaking their blistering kiss, she pressed her forehead against his, whispering against his lips, “Harder, Nev. You won't break me.” Moaning, he nodded, surprising Luna when in one swift movement he withdrew from her and knelt between her legs.

Tapping one of her hips lightly he grinned down at her, eyes dancing, and murmured, “Turn around, love. Let me see that perfect arse of yours.”

Enjoying this bossy new side to the man that she already adored, Luna took a few seconds to devour the carnal sight of Neville completely nude: his sandy hair was sexily mussed, taut muscles glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and that perfect cock of his was still slick from having been enveloped within her only moments prior. She glanced up at him and licked her lips, enjoying the way his own lips parted in response, before turning over obediently and laying down.

“Up on your knees,” he chided. As she drew herself up, he swatted her playfully on one exposed cheek and she gasped in shock. Gently rubbing the stinging expanse of skin in soothing circles, he tenderly continued, “I want them spread apart, beautiful.”

Doing as he requested, Luna couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach as Neville's hands gingerly squeezed both of her cheeks, pressing them apart. Pushing back lightly against him in anticipation, she gasped as he suddenly ran his tongue from her clit up along her sex and back down again, flicking back and forth against the sensitive bunch of nerves that rested there.

“Fuck!” she gasped, bunching her fists into the pillowy soft comforter beneath her.

“As you wish,” he murmured, the warmth of his breath tickling deliciously against her tender lower lips.

Neville straightened then, positioning himself behind her, and with one long stroke he slid his prick into her aching pussy. The breathy mewling sound that Luna let out as pleasure rippled throughout her core was intoxicating, and he was delighted when she arched her back as he bent down to kiss one of her shoulder blades. Gently rocking against her, Neville wrapped his arms around her in an adoring caress and trailed kisses along her neck as he straightened, pulling her along with him into a sitting position. When he finally had her kneeling astride his lap, he reached between her thighs with his right hand and began to rub her clit, stroking it in synchronization with each thrust of his hips, his other hand softly squeezing her left breast as he held her close.

As pleasure wound its way around the pair, the pace with which Neville made love to Luna became more demanding. Turning and tilting her head, she kissed him deeply, grinding against him while moving along to the frantic rhythm that he had set. Running her tongue against his parted lips, she squeezed her pelvic muscles, tightening around his already aching prick, thrilled when he sucked in a deep breath, repeating the sexy hissing sound that she'd been aiming for.

“Like that?” she murmured huskily.

Neville's only response was a deep groan as he nodded, and closed his eyes in wonderment, dazed. His teasing of her swollen pink pearl became more insistent, pushing her towards climax once again, and she could tell by the way his other hand dropped to her hip in an attempt to hold her still that his own release wasn’t far behind.

“Come for me, love,” she whispered, delighted when his eyes snapped open and he looked at her with a heady combination of longing and panic. Stroking his cheek, she nodded and kissed him once more. “Inside of me,” she breathed, just barely managing to finish her plea before her body clenched and she cried out, spasming around him in release.

Luna's words, as well as her sobs of pleasure, sent Neville over the edge and he wrapped his arms tight around her. Holding her close, he buried his face in her neck and slammed his hips up against hers in release, groaning hoarsely as he pumped his rod deep within her, spilling his seed. Every muscle in his body seemed to tremble as the tension drained from them, and he marveled at the incredible selflessness of the woman leaning flush against him, still breathless from her own rapture, as she ran her hands soothingly over his arms and thighs.

Minutes passed as they knelt entwined, holding tight to one another, basking in the afterglow of their love making. Finally catching his breath, Neville tilted his chin, lazily peppering kisses over her neck and shoulder, lightly running his fingers through her hair as they both came down from their shared high.

“Mmm,” she murmured contentedly.

Chuckling softly, he tapped against her hips and his gentle laughter abruptly turned into a moan as she leaned forward, causing him to slide out from inside of her. His head tilted back and he closed his eyes, taking a few moments to regain his composure before looking back down at the woman of his dreams.

Luna had lowered herself onto the bed and, looking back at Neville from over her shoulder, she patted a spot beside her, smiling sweetly up at him as she did. He took a few moments to admire how lovely she was sprawled out like that, curls fanned around her, pale skin seeming to glow in the moonlight.

With a wink and a smile, he snagged a coverlet from the foot of the bed and laid down beside her, spreading the light cotton blanket over them before wrapping her up in his arms. He was thrilled when she curled close to him, sliding one of her legs over his thighs and resting her head on his shoulder.

“Stay the night?” Luna asked, voice full of hope as she stroked his chest.

Hooking one finger beneath her chin, Neville tilted it up and with love shining in his eyes he adoringly replied, “For as long as you'll have me.”


	8. Afterglow

The soothing sound of early morning rainfall and chirping tropical birds gradually filtered into Luna's dream, alerting her to the fact that she was not, unfortunately, pressed up against a bookcase back in the Ravenclaw library, by a handsome blonde Gryffindor. Squeezing her eyes shut tighter, she attempted to fight the insistent draw of reality before giving up and, with a deep sigh, turning from her back onto her stomach.

It was as her hand and knee grazed the delightfully warm sheets beside her, that she remembered the events of the night before. A contented smile tugged at her lips as the memory of Neville cradled between her thighs popped into her mind, and she reached out with the intent of curling up against him. But the bed beside her was empty and her eyes flew open at the realization that he was no longer there. She sat up and looked around the room, confused. _He said that he would stay_ , she brooded, mind still muddled with sleep, _So where is he?_

As she threw off her blankets and slipped out of bed, her teeth worried at her lower lip. He'd been so attentive and tender last night and the thought that he would just up and leave... just didn't make sense. It was as she was crossing the room to. grab her pink patchwork robe, that her toes tangled in a bunch of fabric on her floor. Glancing down, she realized that the item wrapped around her foot was the pair of coral swim shorts that he'd been wearing the day before.

“Oh, thank Merlin,” she breathed, her fear suddenly dissolving. He hadn't gone after all.

Pausing, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, centering herself. When the nervous tension had fully drained from her body, she opened them once more and took a moment to run through the possibilities of where he'd run off to. There was no water running in her bathroom, and the rest of their clothing were still scattered about the foot of her bed, so it was with a small smile that she slipped on her robe and softly padded towards the living room.

Exiting the hallway, she heard soft conversation coming from the kitchen, the details of which were drowned out by the steady whooshing of a whisk. Her curiosity piqued, Luna crept past the sitting area and silently made her way into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her was both delectable and precious.

Neville stood stationed at her island, bowl in hand as he whisked some mystery concoction, wearing nothing but her ruffled lavender and lime green polka dotted apron. Perched on the counter before him was Midas, who watched on with rapt fascination, stroking a familiar gold Rolex as Neville told tales of The Great Niffler King, Jareth; a story which he seemed to have fabricated, for which she could not have loved him more. She listened on as he told Midas of King Jareth’s stunning diamond castle, nestled in the middle of a gold and gemstone encrusted labyrinth which was guarded by goblins.

The story was quite fantastical, sounding as though it had been ripped right from the plot of some muggle film, and yet he told it with such conviction that she found herself just as enthralled as her fuzzy little companion. Her attention deteriorated somewhere around the time that he began to recount with vivid detail, a dream-like ball. This was not however because she had lost interest; it was because the more excited Neville got, the more that he gestured about. And as he gestured to and fro, Luna's eyes were drawn to the shifting lines of his muscular shoulders, arms and back, before finally falling to his heavenly rear. He. Was. Perfect.

Tiptoeing across the floor, Luna snuck up behind him, pressing a finger to her lips in a silencing motion when Midas caught sight of her. Neville had just begun to sing as she reached him.

“I'll paint you mornings of gold...” he crooned softly, his rich baritone abruptly cutting off when she pressed her body flush against his back, replicating his actions from the night before. His arms stilled, and she smiled as he pressed back towards her.

Stroking his thighs with the tips of her fingers, she pressed a kiss to the place on his spine where his shoulder blades met, and dreamily whispered, “If only I could wake up to a sight so lovely as this every morning. How lucky I would be.”

Neville placed the bowl and whisk, which Luna could now see was filled with whipped cream, beside another bowl of strawberries and a plate of waffles on the counter and turned to face her. There was a streak of batter on his cheek and she smiled at the domestic picture which it created.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips softly over hers as he bent down and lifted her up, before turning and placing her gently atop the island beside Midas. Her breath hitched at the sensation of the cool surface pressed against her flushed and slightly sore nether regions through the thin material of her robe.

Reaching out, he stroked Midas on the head and conspiratorially whispered, “May we finish Jareth’s story later? I would love some alone-time with our girl.”

Luna's stomach did a small flip in response to his words. _Our girl!_ Midas squeaked happily and nibbled at Neville's fingers before affectionately brushing against her thigh and crawling down to the floor where he could scurry away. She watched lovingly as he scampered off to his burrow and then turned her attention back to Neville, colouring when she caught the way that his eyes slowly traveled from her skimpily clad frame up to her lips.

Pulling her to the edge of the countertop so that their bodies were pressed close, he leaned his forehead against hers and softly murmured, “There is nothing that could make me happier than waking up beside you every morning.”

 _For the rest of my life_ , he mused to himself as he ran his hands up and down along her back, stilling when the thought took root. Realization hitting him like a freight train.

He loved Luna. Madly. Wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He adored her just as much today as when he'd first fallen head-over-heels for her a decade earlier. For years after they'd left Hogwarts, he had tried to push his feelings for her out of his mind, tried to simulate those emotions in his relationship with Hannah. But, looking down into Luna's sparkling slate eyes as the early morning light radiated off her pale golden hair, it was suddenly clear to him that his relationship with his ex-fiance had only ever been a desperately patched together substitute for the real thing. The pain he'd experienced after discovering Hannah's infidelity had been a result of the hit his pride had taken, not because of heartbreak, as was the case when he'd lost Luna.

Reaching up and ruffling his hair, she spoke softly, interrupting his thoughts, “So why don't you stay here?” She gave him a moment to digest her words, gently running the pad of her thumb along the stubble that covered his cheek before continuing, “With me.”

“You want me to stay here? With you?” he parroted back, stunned.

Luna's bubbly laughter wrapped around him, warming his insides as she smiled and nodded, before earnestly continuing, “And Midas, of course.” Glancing towards the living room, she leaned in and, lowering her voice to a whisper, added, “If you ask me, I think he quite fancies having another man around the house.”

In an absolute state of glee, Neville's hands began once more to stroke up and down Luna's back. “I'll need to get my luggage and the Jeep,” he said brightly.

“First,” Luna said softly, her voice taking on a dreamy quality, “We'll have to get dressed.”

A brilliant smile lit up Neville's face at the last and leaning in he tugged the belt of her robe free, sliding the unique garment off of her shoulders and wrapping his arms about her waist as he pulled her into to an intimate embrace.

***

With a soft pop, Luna and Neville appeared in the bedroom of his rented cottage, holding each other tight. As they caught their breath, Luna looked around the sun-drenched space, smiling appreciatively at the bohemian decor. Before she could comment on the cozy surroundings, Neville slid his hands down her body and up beneath the hem of the cheery yellow sundress, decorated in embroidered figs, that she had changed into after their kitchen sexcapades. His hands squeezed her pert behind eagerly, thumbs running back and forth over her lilac bikini bottoms.

“So soon?” she murmured, wide-eyed as she wound her arms around his neck. Her thighs, and what lay between them, still sore from his frenzied lovemaking. Chuckling, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“Not quite, beautiful,” he replied with a grin. “I just love the feel of you...”

If he'd planned on saying more, the words went unsaid as he stilled and his head snapped to look in the direction of the bedroom door. A faint click-click-click could be heard steadily approaching from somewhere within the house beyond. Moments later, a wrinkled, black velveteen face popped around the doorframe, large chocolate eyes looking around until they caught sight of Neville.

“Winston?” he breathed.

The look of disbelief that had settled over the handsome blonde's face turned to one of unadulterated jubilation as at the sound of his name, the tiny black pug barreled into the bedroom, corkscrew tail spinning wildly. Neville bent down, catching Winston as the exuberant canine jumped up into his arms, letting out a series of elated barks and snorts.

Luna watched with a confusing mixture of mirth and fear as she realized what the lively reunion meant. As though her thoughts had summoned Lucifer himself, the doorway darkened, a figure coming to stand in the centre of it. Hatred pooled in the pit of her stomach at the sight of the familiar brassy blonde. Neville felt her stiffen beside him and suddenly picked up on the current of shocked disgust that ran between the two women upon seeing one another, looking up just as his ex-fiancee opened her mouth to speak.

Hannah Abbott’s high-pitched voice rang out like a shot through the quiet cottage, “Loony Lovegood?!”


	9. Blood in the Water

Neville immediately prickled at the bullying taunt.

“Don't you dare call her that!” he spat darkly at his ex.

Ignoring him, Hannah continued, barging into the room and shouting as she advanced on Luna, “What in the bloody hell are you doing with my fiance, on our honeymoon? You vile little slag!”

“Ex-fiancee,” Luna countered calmly, refusing to take the bait as she stared daggers at the taller woman. “And it isn't a honeymoon if there was never a wedding.”

“Pardon?!” Hannah angrily gasped, forced to stop short as Neville stepped protectively in front of Luna.

“What are you doing here, Hannah?” he asked with icy calm.

Turning, Hannah focused her attention on him, playing innocent as she responded in a sickly saccharine voice that spiked Luna’s blood pressure, “What do you mean, what am I doing here, pumpkin? This is meant to be our honeymoon.”

“Was,” he corrected frostily. “It was meant to be our honeymoon. But, as Luna pointed out, we were never wed.”

Luna frowned at the thickness in Neville’s voice and, reaching out, she placed a hand on his back, hoping to lend some comfort. Hugging Winston closer, he leaned back a fraction, immeasurably appreciative that he had her support. Seeing the tender exchange between the two incited his ex, and losing her temper she dropped all pretenses at niceties.

“How about you explain what she is doing here?” Hannah demanded with an ugly sneer at the woman whom she'd always thought of as a rival.

Luna bit back a hot retort, reminding herself that as much as she loved Neville, this was not her fight. Hannah had no to right to barge in like this and stir up a pain which had taken months for him to heal from. But, likewise, Luna had no right to insert herself into their spat without first being asked to by Neville. She glanced at him as he cleared his throat and she softly rubbed his back, waiting to hear how exactly he'd respond. Squaring his shoulders and straightening his spine, Neville drew strength from her touch before calmly addressing Hannah.

“Luna has come to help me pack. I'll be spending the rest of my trip with her. The house is all yours, if you'll give us only a few minutes to collect my things.” Neville's candour both shocked and delighted Luna, at the same time leaving Hannah temporarily speechless. Turning to the petite blonde, he leaned in and kissed her temple.

“Mind holding Winston for me as I pack?” he asked with a hushed tenderness. Luna nodded and held her arms open with a small smile.

Jealousy boiled to the top of Hannah's emotions. She didn't much care for dogs and had only insisted on keeping Winston because Neville had refused to forgive her after her wee indiscretion. She’d figured that after he'd had some time to lick his wounds, he’d get over his pride and when he came back ‘round for the mutt she could convince him to come back home. But he never had. Now, as she watched him handing Winston off to the daft cow he'd spent all his time at Hogwarts pining after, she realized that if he made away with the dog there would be nothing left to lure him back with. Control was spinning out of her reach.

Seeming to find her voice, Hannah stomped on the floor and shouted, “Absolutely not! I will not have that barmy slapper putting her beastly hands on Winnykins, or you!”

Winston growled as she made a grab for him, pressing against Neville who had pulled him back and was holding him close, a look of panic springing across his face.

“Come here, you bloody mongrel!” she shrieked.

Luna's composure crumbled. It was too much: the sight of her sweet man and his fur baby clinging to one another in fear of losing each other. Hannah seeming only to care about winning some match she'd created in her mind, consequences be damned. The whole debacle sickened her. As she watched the horrible scene unfolding before her eyes, Luna knew there was only one way to put an end to the occasion of yet another forced separation.

“Nev, it's okay,” she murmured softly, resting her hand on his shoulder. “I’ll go.”

A smug look of satisfaction spread across Hannah's face, as though she'd caught the golden snitch. “Yes, you'd best,” the taller witch replied in a catty tone.

Luna ignored the barb as Neville turned to face her, confusion and desperation clear in his eyes. “Don't go,” he pleaded softly. The ache that clenched around her chest, in response to his tone, threatened to suffocate her. How could she stay? If she did it would cost him his babe.

“But, Winston...” she breathed, looking down at the handsome onyx canine trembling in his arms and feeling her heart break. Unable to stop herself, Luna burst into tears. She could feel her world collapsing around her all over again. Neville immediately wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling Luna in and hugging both her and Winston close.

“Moonbeam,” he whispered the pet name softly into her ear, for the first time. “Look at me.” Hesitantly she obeyed and tilted her chin up, bringing her silver eyes up to meet his sparkling blue ones.

He spoke more loudly then, holding her gaze, with conviction filling his voice, “I am never going to give you, or Winston, up ever again. Do you understand me?”

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she nodded, ignoring the hateful tirade that Hannah had begun upon hearing Neville’s solemn vow. He leaned down then and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, before pressing Winston into her arms and stepping protectively in front of them as he turned back towards his red-faced ex.

“Hannah!” he shouted, cutting her off mid-rant. Shocked by his raised voice, the irate woman quieted.

“Right. Sorry,” Neville muttered, slightly embarrassed by his rude outburst before he rubbed a hand exasperatedly over his face and continued. “Hannah, this is not our honeymoon. You cheated on me, ending our engagement. Absolutely no part of that is up for discussion.”

Pouting, his ex opened her mouth as though to respond, but he held up his palm, silencing her. “Stop. Please, just let me finish.” Both he and Luna were shocked when Hannah crossed her arms and nodded, conceding.

Steeling himself for a potential fight, he took a steadying breath and continued on, “You and I will not be getting back together. Not now. Not a year from now. Not ever. You betrayed my trust and hurt me deeply, but I have also wronged you.”

Stepping forward, he took Hannah's hands into his own, running his thumbs soothingly over her knuckles and preparing himself for the worst of it. For the moment when he would not only hurt the woman whom he'd spent the better part of a decade with, but also for the moment that may very well drive away the woman whom he longed to spend the rest of his days with. Nodding more to himself than anyone else in the room, Neville cleared his throat and pushed on.

“I care for you very deeply, even love you, but I am not in love with you, Hannah. I never have been.” Squeezing her hands at the small sob that escaped his ex’s throat, he gave her a moment to compose herself before he continued. “I tried for years to convince both of us that I was in love with you, but I don't think I ever really succeeded. I'm sure that was part of the reason that you felt the need to go looking for affection outside of our relationship, and for that I am truly sorry.

“However, no amount of scheming on your part can ever change that. There aren't any circumstances where you and I will be able to mend our relationship. And, that's not your fault. It is because, as I'm sure we both know by now, there is only one person with whom I have ever been in love; and I am so sorry Hannah, but that person is not you.”

Neville glanced over his shoulder, catching the tear-filled gaze of the woman in question, and turning back, he confessed, “It's Luna.”


	10. The Ocean and the Shore

As the late morning sun filtered in through the slatted windows, the only sounds that broke the silence in the cheerily appointed bedroom were Hannah's soft sobs and the faint rustling sound made as Neville gently rubbed her back. There was a private intimacy to the moment and, not wanting to intrude anymore than she already had, Luna balanced Winston on her hip and silently made her way into the drawing room and out of the house. She pressed a quick kiss to the velveteen wrinkles above his nose and placed him onto the ground.

“Walkies?” she asked her canine companion, unable to help but to smile at him as his head tilted to one side and he spun excitedly in a circle, corkscrew tail wagging wildly. “Alright then, come along, little Sir,” she cooed, setting off on the short jaunt to the beach, a very happy Winston in tow.

It wasn't long before the pair emerged from the lush greenery that lined the half-moon bay and onto the golden stretch of sand, lazily making their way along the pier before finally coming to a stop at its end. Luna daintily sat down, her legs dangling from the edge as all sorts of tropical marine creatures swam below. She found herself pleasantly surprised when Winston laid down beside her, resting his head on her thigh, and quickly drifted off to sleep. Scratching him behind the ears, she idly wondered what time it was in England. Poor boy was exhausted. It wasn't long before her curiosity was swept away and she gazed off towards the horizon, finally allowing herself to digest the events which had just come to pass.

Neville Longbottom, the who boy she'd first fallen for while sharing a station in Madame Sprout’s greenhouse over a decade earlier, was in love with her. He'd stated it so plainly that it had taken her breath away. Of course she had known that he had an affection for her, but it was only in her wildest dreams that she had ever imagined he could possibly love her.

After all, she wasn't exactly like most other women; a fact which had never really bothered her, but it had become clear that her oddities were off-putting to the majority of other people. That was one of the reasons she loved animals so much: they didn't judge. If you respected them, they in turn would respect you. Her dear friend Harry was the only other person who had ever come to accept Luna as freely as Neville did.

However, after the run-in with Hannah, in the span of only a few short moments, her entire world had shifted on its axis. A gentle ache ate at the pit of her stomach as she thought back to the day, so many long years before, when she'd turned Nev away. At the time she had been terrified of losing him. The cruelties of life and war were known to do that to a person.

She had already lost her mother and, even back then, her father was mentally checked out. The ghosts of all of the friends, classmates and professors that they had lost during the Battle of Hogwarts haunted her dreams. At the time she had felt that her love was a curse; bad things happened to the people who meant the most to her. So when Neville had asked her out, she had shied away, too afraid to risk losing the boy she loved. Especially since he was finally being seen in the light he deserved. But sitting here now, all she could think of were the many years that they had lost with one another.

As a cooling breeze drifted up from across the azure waves, whipping her curls about, she took a deep breath and, closing her eyes, attempted to forgive herself. Nothing could be done to regain that time. But that was alright. Because if there was one thing that had been made clear from the events that had unfolded earlier in the morning, it was that this was her and Neville's second chance; and she was not going to waste it.

“Is this spot taken?” The familiar deep chords of Neville's voice draped themselves around her as he came to stand beside Luna, pulling her back to the present. She tilted her head up to look at him, squinting in the sunlight as a sweet smile spread across her delectable lips at the sight of him.

He was struck once more by how beautiful she was as she melodically replied, “I've saved it just for you.”

Sitting down beside her, he wrapped an arm behind her back, resting his hand on her hip. “You had me worried there for a moment. When I looked up and you were gone, I thought that perhaps I had spooked you,” he said softly, relaxing at the soft burst of laughter that his admission elicited from her. Turning towards her, he pressed a tender kiss to the gilded locks at her temple and then rested his head against hers before continuing, “Thank you for giving Hannah and I some privacy, and for being there for me when I needed you, even after the way she behaved. I know that can't have been easy on you.”

Luna nodded. Looking out at the waves and tracing a small circle on his thigh she replied, “The ocean and the shore are always there for one another, regardless of the tides. They are bound together.” Facing him, her grey eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

He smiled back at her, and traced her cheek with the pad of his thumb. “So they are.” He watched her intently, a look of pure wonder etched across his features and continued, “How have I survived so long without you by my side?”

The question was sincere and sweet and it utterly broke Luna's heart. Unable to stop the stream of tears that spilled down her cheeks, her voice broke as years of guilt came rushing up from deep within, “Oh Nev, I am so sorry! I never should have turned you away. I was just so afraid. I couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone else that I loved. And I do, love you, that is. I am so in love with y—"

The panicked jumble of words that had come spilling out of her were abruptly cut off as Neville leaned down and trapped her mouth beneath his in a scorching kiss. His arms encircled her, pulling her onto his lap, and he ran a hand through her hair. Slowly, he began to temper the kiss as she wrapped her arms about his neck. Winston grumbled at the rearrangement and gave an intensely bored yawn at the entangled pair, before nodding off once more.

Opening her mouth to his, Luna softly moaned when Neville's tongue danced around hers and it wasn't long before she could feel the evidence of his need pressed flush against her core. Her fingers found their way into the spun gold waves that curled at the nape of his neck as she broke away from his lips, peppering kisses along his jaw.

“Home?” he murmured huskily, wanting nothing more than to lose himself in her. His hands bunched in the light cotton of her frock and he struggled not to rip the flimsy thing off of her, exposing the heavenly body that lay beneath.

“What about your bags?” Luna asked breathily, her stomach doing a flip as she delighted at how easily he'd changed the meaning of a single word.

“They’re already there,” he said with a smile. “It's the first place I looked for you.”

Luna flashed a brilliant grin his way, pulling Winston up onto her lap and holding him tight. Nodding, she gave Neville a quick kiss.

“Let's go home.”


	11. Aloha

Neville reclined on the turquoise, velvet sofa in the centre of Luna's living room, watching her with a sense of pure adoration. The moment they'd stepped into the cottage, she'd slipped out of his grasp and gone about setting up a space for Winston: transfiguring various items into bowls, toys and even a plush oversized bed for him. She’d then disappeared into her room, returning with a pair of earrings which sparkled like diamonds, and sitting beside him she attached them to his collar before calling for Midas. 

At the sound of her sweet voice, the little fellow had come running—a reaction to which Neville could relate entirely. The moment that Midas saw Winston, he slowed down, cautiously making his way towards Luna as she coaxed him sweetly to her side. Over the course of the next quarter hour, Neville watched in stunned wonder as she lovingly introduced their two boys, somehow convincing her apprehensive niffler that his exuberant pug had brought the earrings as a gift. Witnessing the way the two boys quickly bonded, making fast friends with one another, was magical—even to a wizard such as himself. It wasn't hard to see why Luna's skills were in such high demand by the Ministry; she truly had a gift. 

And so it was that he sat rooted to the spot, watching three of the most precious creatures in his universe bonding with one another. When finally the onyx pair curled up together, Luna stood and draped a blanket over their snuggling forms. After dusting off her dress, she gave them each a pat and padded across the room to stand before him.

Neville leaned forward then, making to stand; his efforts, however, were for naught. Taking control, Luna pressed him back into the couch and sunk to her knees before him. His heart immediately began to race, pounding against his chest at the sight of her kneeling between his thighs. 

Maintaining eye contact, she made quick work of unbuttoning the linen shorts that he'd changed into. The feeling of her fingers brushing over the thin material and against his rapidly hardening prick elicited an unexpected moan from Neville, his hips bucking upwards in response. A Cheshire smile appeared on her pretty face at his reaction, turning him on even further. Not letting the opportunity of his raised position slip past, she yanked down on his waistband, biting down hard into her lower lip as his aching cock sprang free. 

Luna watched her love as she leaned in, lightly running her tongue from his nadgers, along the underside of his shaft and up further still. She thrilled as, overwhelmed by the sensation, Neville flexed his thighs, his breathing rushing out in short bursts. Spotting a glistening bead of precum which had formed at its tip, she experimentally swirled her tongue around his throbbing knob. A rush of pleasure spread between her thighs at the slightly salty and yet pleasant taste of him. 

“Fuck me!” Neville gasped, eyes bright with desire.

“Oh, I plan to,” Luna quipped with a grin. “But first...”

Palming his bullocks and massaging them gently, she took Neville's cock into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down to an ever changing tempo. Luna revelled in the primal, desperate groans he made as her ministrations pressed on. Lost in sensation, Neville thrust up into her mouth. This reaction sent a second rush of desire through Luna, and she in turn took him further into her mouth, choking slightly as his thick rod pressed into her throat. 

“Merlin!” he cursed on the tail of a rough groan of pleasure. 

Supremely satisfied with this response, Luna pulled her head back, gasping for air as he withdrew from her mouth. Looking up at the handsome man before her, she was met with his molten gaze. The way that Neville was watching her caused her stomach to clench, the muscles in her core tightening. 

Roughly yanking on his shorts, she pulled them off completely before rising to her feet and slipping out of her own clothing. As she pulled her dress over her head, Neville impatiently shrugged out of his t-shirt, both articles of clothing pooling together on the floor.

Quickly casting a silent contraceptive spell, Luna tossed her wand onto the coffee table and knelt down, straddling Neville's hips. He instinctively reached out and brought his hands to rest on her pert behind, holding her close. A quiet chorus of their moans filled the room as his knob pressed insistently against her entrance. Tilting her hips just so, Luna’s breath caught as it came into contact with her clit and she began to rock back and forth, a delicious ache building with each move. She smiled as her eyes traveled over him, softly combing her fingers through his hair and admiring the shocking blue of his half-lidded eyes. He was so beautiful, looking to be utterly lost in the moment and, leaning in, she brushed her lips over his in the shadow of a kiss. 

“I love you, Neville,” she spoke softly against his lips. 

“I love you, too. So much,” he replied, the look on his handsome face mirroring his words.

Suddenly she pressed down, gasping as his prick sunk deep into her aching, slick pussy. His grasp on her tightened and Neville moaned at the unexpected contact, bucking his hips up to meet hers. 

Kissing him deeply, Luna ran her hands over the corded muscles of his stomach and chest, bringing them up to his shoulders for balance. She was emboldened by the soft whimper that escaped Neville's lips at her touch and gradually Luna increased the pace of their lovemaking, sighing softly against his lips at the curls of bliss that wrapped themselves around her. 

Neville broke their kiss, looking down at Luna's body. Her perky little strawberry creams bounced with each jerk of her flared hips, and he felt a familiar tightening in his groin at the erotic sight. Fuck. She was perfect. Leaning in and taking one rosy pink nipple into his mouth, he was rewarded with a cry of pleasure from the beautiful woman astride his lap as she arched her back, pressing her breast more fully against his lips. Running his tongue in circles around the puckered bud at its tip, he swiped it along to the tempo of her hips. Bringing one of his hands up to cup her other breast, his thumb ran back and forth over the erect nipple at its centre, and it wasn't long before Luna was wantonly mewling at the electric sparks of pleasure that ran rampant through her body at his touch. 

Her silken heat squeezed unexpectedly around his cock and Neville’s mouth released her taut nip as he groaned, harshly sucking in breath through his teeth as he felt an intense tightening in his nadgers and rod. He could feel his self-control slipping away like the sand of a nearly empty hourglass.

“Luna! You'll make me cum,” he gasped, and his hands dug more roughly into her hips than he intended as he desperately attempted to slow the perfect pace which she had set. But his warning didn't have the effect which he'd been expecting, and instead her bouncing became more insistent and demanding. Looking up into her beautiful face, he realized that her silver eyes were pinned to him, watching his every reaction. She wanted this. 

Neville reached up and brushed her cheek. “What about you?” he asked thickly, desperately attempting to cling to the last threads of his restraint. 

Smiling beautifully down upon him, aurelian curls framing her face like sunbeams, Luna leaned in and brushed her lips over his with a whisper, “We've got the rest of our lives for that, love.”

Her words set him free and Neville moaned hoarsely, spilling the evidence of his desire into her with each thrust of his hips. As the intensity of the moment wound down, his heartbeat returned to normal and both of their breathing evened out. Resting her head on his shoulder, Luna sleepily drew patterns across the length of his arm, propping her slight frame against his. Suddenly aware of the faint tremor in her thighs, he realized how exhausted she must be and gingerly slid out of her. 

He attempted then to show her with his actions just how deeply he cared for her. Knowing the simplicity of one single word could never accurately portray the depths of his emotions. Gathering her close, Neville shifted their position and rearranged her so that she sat cradled in his lap. His mouth moved to cover hers, kissing her deeply as his arms pulled her into a tight embrace. 

Of course, she was right, and he would spend the rest of his life doing whatever it took to ensure that Luna knew just how much he loved her. Today was simply the start.


End file.
